Induction
by CerealK
Summary: When Uchiha Sasuke enrolls in Japan's best university he finds himself living on the prestigious Olympus Hall. He had expected that. What he hadn't expected were the insane trials to become an Olympian... or the fierce blue eyes of Big Brother Apollo.


**Title**: Induction

**Pairing**: NaruSasu

**Rating**: M Duhhhh

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is not mine. I just like messing with the characters. I'm so not sorry Masashi. XD

**A/N:** So I started writing this for a few reason. Mostly, I like mirroring events in my own life through my work and at the beginning of the term last September I went through Orientation at University. I'm also a new resident on campus and all new newbies have a period of ''introduction'' to the er...joys...of Hall and communal life.

The experiences I had in this period of orientation bonded me to some friends and our bonds are stronger than titanium and blood. It was completely different for me and I want people who have never been through pledging to a Hall or Frat to know what its like. I've lived in nothing but boarding school all my life so even I'm shocked at the difference. Happy reading.

Again...I'm writing from Sasuke's P.O.V...Gawd, something is wrong with me. *emos in corner*

**Summary: Upon following in Itachi's footsteps young Uchiha Sasuke leaves home to attend the most prestigious university in Japan and finds himself living in Olympus- the ultimate dorm residency for the richest, baddest and bitchiest future movers and shakers of the Eastern hemisphere.**

**He had expected that.**

**What he _hadn't_ expected was all the insane trials he had to do in order to pledge for Olympus's elite fraternity 'the Pantheon'...and he hadn't expected the sheer sex that was the blonde Most Honourable Big Brother Apollo either.**

**But Sasuke isn't going down without a fight. Let the games begin.**

* * *

><p>Sasuke had just finished tucking the last of his sweats into the suitcase when the knock came at the door. The gloom in the large bedroom was deepening to dark and cast familiar and comforting shadows across the hollows of the mahogany furniture. The eighteen year old looked up from his packing and with a small furrow to his brow mumbled a low 'come in'.<p>

It was Itachi.

Sasuke straightened at the sight of his big brother standing, lean and regal, in the shadowy doorjamb. His inky fall of hair was pulled back into its customary ponytail and his face was as impassively calm as usual.

"Aniki?" the younger semi-questioned. "...Is something wrong?"

In answer the elder son simply turned his patrician face towards the rest of the room. Sasuke allowed his eyes to follow his brother's and criticised his room for the factor which was drawing Itachi's interest. The large suite was utterly gutted. The chest of drawers stood empty, as all its contents were currently either neatly in the suitcases at Sasuke's feet or on his bed waiting to be added. The bookshelf and trophy case were emptied as well, their precious contents stacked into storage boxes and piled neatly in the corner. The furniture was pushed to the eastern end of the room beside the bay windows and furniture coverings were piled on top waiting to fully encase the precious antiques in soft folds. The only thing still in place was Sasuke laptop- face upturned and black-green matrix screensaver roiling darkly across the screen, it tiny power light the only source of concentrated illumination in the place.

It was a completely normal scene in the Uchiha household. One that had repeated itself three or four times a year for the past decade.

Uchiha Sasuke was packing for school.

"Aniki?" Sasuke questioned more strongly as he couldn't find anything that could possibly have drawn his brother inside.

Itachi came in and closed the door and for the first time Sasuke fully noted his brothers attire.

"Why are you wearing your Residency Hall Jersey?"

Itachi's slender fingers drifted up to absently stroke over the deep maroon and black shirt wrapping his upper half tightly.

"I'm going back to school today little brother."

Sasuke was confused. "Isn't orientation three days from now...on Sunday?"

The elder tilted his head in confirmation. "For Freshmen, yes. However, specific Seniors are asked to enter a week before in order to...help prepare the facilities for your arrival."

Sasuke noted the pause but didn't say anything. He leaned back into the soft bed and regarded his accomplished brother.

"You're on the orientation committee then."

Itachi's thin lips actually twitched a bit. "In a manner of speaking, yes."

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched and or a moment silence reigned in the large house. It seems to the younger son that his brother has something on his mind and Sasuke wasn't going to rush him even though he had limited time to finish packing and then get to work.

"Little bother...a few words of advice. Believe me when I tell you...this will be a different environment."

Sasuke felt annoyed. Why did everyone keep insisting on telling him that University would be different? The counsellors at school, his parents, friends- now he had Itachi on his case? Seriously?

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Oh come on Aniki. We've lived in boarding school for over ten years- how could it poss-"

"_Sasuke_." Itachi didn't shout but his voice was clear and frigid in the darkness. The shadows flickered and deepened over his brother's face and made him look even more austere and serious than ever. His dark eyes looked troubled and it was this alien expression which caused the youngest son of the prestigious Uchiha clan to sit up and take notice. Itachi never used his name. Ever.

"Itachi, what-"

"I know what you think for I thought it too my first year. I was misinformed. This is not prep, high school or upper sixth Sasuke. Even though you think you have seen all boarding school and hall residency has to offer, you have never seen anything like this. Living on Olympus Hall will either kill you or make you stronger- and I'm as serious as a heart attack."

The pale youth was speechless. He'd never hear Itachi emote like this and quite frankly it was unnerving as hell. Sasuke tucked a lock of inky black hair behind his left hair and frowned minutely.

"Warning taken. Is there something specific I should be alert for?"

Itachi exhaled. "I can only say that you will find out when you get there. Now I must leave. My flight is in an hour."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes but nodded. "Sunday, then."

"Sunday." Itachi echoed hollowly before slipping wraith-like out through the door.

Sasuke sighed and scrubbed both hands over his face. What the fuck on earth was Itachi talking about? Sasuke and Itachi had lived in boarding schools all over the world since they each turned eight years old; what on earth could have worried Itachi so much that his normally unflappable brother had reacted like this?

Unable to decipher the mystery the tall eighteen year old unfolded his lanky frame and padded over to the reinforced suitcase that held his books. Absently the young Uchiha checked to see if he had packed all his specialised translation dictionaries: French, Spanish, English, Mandarin and Arabic, good, they were all there. Flipping the lid closed the youngest Uchiha sighed and rubbed tired eyes.

"And so it begins."

* * *

><p>Elegant pale hands navigated the sleek mustang up to the security guard standing sentry to Konoha University's Emperor's Way gate. Rolling down the window Sasuke hissed as the broiling air streamed into the car's cool interior; it was hot as sin this far south in Japan. Sasuke mentally noted to get sunblock before he crisped into nothing.<p>

"May I help you sir?"

"Yeah. I'm looking for Olympus Hall. Where is it?"

An odd look flitted across the guards dark eyes before his thin chapped lips twitched. "Follow this road strait through until you get to the other side of the campus. As you pass near the Administration building there is an oak lined road leading up an incline. Take it straight to the end- you can't miss it; _believe_ me."

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at the guards tone but nodded his thanks and continued on his journey. The five hour drive from Hokkaido had been a hellish lesson in peak hour traffic and exactly why the fuck he was never going to do it again. Maybe this was why Itachi always flew to school and back. Fucking asshole; he could have warned Sasuke.

Following his directions Sasuke passed the administrative building and its open undercroft where what looked like some kind of official welcoming ceremony was happening. Fuck that shit; he had enough sense to avoid those things like the plague. They were nothing but long drawn out beurocratic foolishness where old professors droned on about how brilliant their departments were.

Nudging the purring machine up the hill Sasuke followed the long paved road higher and higher into the hilly section of the campus. With every passing minute Sasuke's brows hitched further up his forehead. What the fuck? What retarded moron of an architect had planned a student residency hall so far from the main campus? How did people get to class; by striking out an hour early each morning armed with provisions and hiking boots?

The ancient oaks on each side of the road scattered shadows over the wide, paved path and Sasuke switched off the air and wound down the windows. The heady scent of flourishing foliage and sweet flowers assaulted his nose and Sasuke breathed deep. Well- at least the air up here wouldn't be the toxin tainted smog that normally circulated around urban schools.

The Uchiha rounded another corner and felt his lip twitch when the trees faded out to be replaced by tall, bleached white Grecian columns that flanked the road like the entrance to an ancient temple. Olympus indeed.

The path climbed another incline and then Sasuke saw it. Built on the plateau at the very peak of the hill was a sprawling display of bone white buildings nestled into manicured green lawns and ringed with palm trees. Before them and dominating his vision was an enormous gate upon which perched a huge wrought bronze sculpture of laurel leaves, the word 'Olympus' emblazoned unto the wall in similar metal.

Sasuke admitted it; he was impressed.

Driving through the archway Sasuke took in the cobblestone paths, the small groupings of artfully designed houses and the scattering of white marble lounge benches and tables nestled in cool alcoves. The place looked more like a resort than Dorm and, what with all the funding sent its way by the rich alma maters, it made sense. From what Sasuke had read Olympus, though not the oldest dorm on campus was by far the most opulent. A marketing scheme put into action by a prestigious university that wanted to attract the children of Japan's elite. The Residency fee itself was insane and ensured that only the most privileged entered under its aegis. Sasuke; being the son of Japan's Minister of Foreign Affairs and Diplomacy had been accepted without a murmur.

Pulling into a shady parking spot Sasuke switched off the vehicle and got out. A cool breeze wafting from down the mountain ruffled his clothes as he stretched the kinks out of his back. A glimpse of himself in the car mirror reflected his casual but elegant attire. Sasuke knew the importance of giving seniors a good first impression; deep blue jeans hugged his slender hips like a prayer and fell to lovingly broken in Italians. His torso was wrapped in a brilliantly white cotton button down with the sleeves pushed up just enough to show the licking edges of the tribal tattoo he had gotten one summer in Bali.

The eighteen year olds dark eyes then scanned his surroundings. Perched as it was like a condescending god above mortals, Olympus overlooked the whole campus- all six hundred and fifty acres, five faculties and four other residency halls of it.

"Poetic." Sasuke snorted to himself. How fitting that the most spoiled and self-important children in the entire country could look down upon the common folk in their academic life just as they no doubt would in their professional one.

Another quick glance around revealed a purple bannered open sided tent where some maroon shirted persons- seniors Sasuke surmised- were milling around. Ambling his way towards them Sasuke ducked under the hangings and came face to face with-

"Neji?"

The head of long cinnamon hair twitched upwards and Sasuke was treated to the same deep grey, haughty eyes he had known once upon a time in a Hokkaido boarding School.

Neji's full lips twitched. "Uchiha Sasuke." The Hyuuga scion's cultured voice drawled. "I am utterly unsurprised. I knew you would present yourself sooner or later, however the last I heard you were in Saudi Arabia."

Sasuke inclined his head. Same old bastard then. Neji had been Head Boy when Sasuke had been in his fourth year at St. Sebastian's Academy for Boys. In those days the Hyuuga's opalescent eyes would instantly glare misbehaving boys into submission; it seemed time had not mellowed him.

Sasuke allowed a small smirk to toy at the corner of his mouth. "Arab Emirates actually, but yes. Father was posted there for a diplomatic mission however we returned once he won office."

"Who's your friend Vision?" a husky baritone injected from one of the boys beside Neji.

The Hyuuga shot a glance at the other senior. The man was huge, standing a good four inches above Sasuke's six foot, and the rippling muscles along his arms and chest caused his jersey to bulge out and stretch taut. Powerful thigh muscles were wrapped in gym pants and his large feet were carelessly stuck into slippers. His face was all sharp hard angles, square jaw and beastly looking eyes that glimmered like a shark's under his spiky haircut.

"Not friend, Hammerhead," Neji returned mildly "Merely a kohai I knew once."

Sasuke resolutely ignored the memories of warm nights in his dorm spent shuddering to orgasm in his cotton sheets and wrapped up in the silky hair of his senpai who was nestled atop of him and tenderly licking his swollen nipples.

"Well introductions are in order then." The man gruffed out in a voice that sounded like crushed gravel. "I am Senior Hammerhead."

Sasuke blinked.

Neji smirked. "I am Senior Vision."

A third boy who had been leaning against a post grinned, flashing canine teeth at him. "I am Senior Wolfhound."

"And I," A mocking female voice behind him added, "am Senior Sandstorm." Sasuke stared into the Amazonian blond girls fiercely amused blue eyes. "Who are _you_ Freshman?"

"Uchiha Sasuke." The raven drawled, utterly and completely convinced that maybe what Itachi had been trying to warn him about was the rampant insanity of the people here.

Sandstorm cocked a honey gold brow before leaning over to snatch a wad of sheets from Wolfhound. Ignoring the wild-looking boy's squawk of annoyance her ice blue eyes skimmed down the pages.

"Huh, here you are. Uchiha Sasuke; you're in room 4A on household Sparta."

Sasuke found himself presented with thick red folder and an envelope. "In there you have the official rule book, biographies and contact information of your Resident Advisor Mr Kakashi Hatake. There's also a map of Olympus and its twelve households, a list of weekly meal menus and brochures on the extracurricular activities offered by the hall and its affiliates."

The girl smiled sweetly- too sweetly- and batted her eyelashes.

"Would you like help with your bags Uchiha-san?"

For the life of him Sasuke couldn't figure out why she was mocking him but shrugged it off anyway.

"Sure."

"Wolfie- grab the Golden Chariot and go get his bags." The girl barked.

"Alright, alright. Jesus Storm; keep your panties on…or y'know…you could always tae em off and lemme-"

Storm rolled her eyes at the brown haired boy who was now tugging a low bedded cart from behind the tent.

"Not even if I _wasn't_ a raging lesbian Wolf." She interrupted.

Wolf rolled feral looking amber eyes. "Shame too; wasting all that on women; damn dyke. Come on Uchiha, where's your car?"

Wordlessly Sasuke led the smirking boy over to his mustang.

Jesus, _what_ had he gotten himself into?

Sparta was terraced building tucked in a corner between two other identical geometric shapes that Wolfhound identified as Crete and Thrace. Sasuke assumed then that all the households were named after ancient provinces in Greece.

"Yeah," Wolfhound confirmed with a chuckle as he ushered the Uchiha into a shaded kitchen, through a leather themed common room and around the corner to one of two doors. "There's Sparta, Crete, Thrace, Athens, Delphi, Corinth, Rhodes, Troy, Illyria, Attica, Macedon, and Lesbos- but that's an all-female household run with an iron fist by that raging Lesbian out there. Here you are kid, 4A."

Sasuke plucked the keycard from his folder and passed it over the sensor. The door beep and the Uchiha nodded his thanks to his guide.

"What's your real name anyway?"

A murderous smirk slowly unfurled across Wolfhound's face. "Uh oh, wrong move little man. _Never_ ask a Senior his name. I'll remember that later for the Grounds."

Sasuke blinked again. The _what_?

With nary another word the golden eyed male spun on his heel and, after a negligent wave of his hand and a gruff "Later yo." he began pushing the trolley back the way they had come.

With a shake of his head Sasuke lugged his bags into the room. It was square but spacious with large shuttered windows on every side of the room, a queen sized bed, large desk, closet, sink, bedside table, ceiling fan, padded lounge chairs and deep red carpet.

Rich dorm room but still a dorm room.

Fiddling with the temperature controls Sasuke sighed when cool air bled into the room. Not even caring to unpack the Uchiha collapsed unto the bare mattress. _Fuck_ he was tired.

* * *

><p>The knocking on his door was soft but insistent and it was grating the fuck on the Uchiha's nerves. Unable to take it anymore Sasuke heaved himself off the mattress and yanked open the door.<p>

"Fuck, _what_?

He was greeted by a sweet smile and Sasuke immediately felt bad for his gruff greeting. "Sorry." He muttered. The senior- for she was indeed a senior had huge brown eyes the consistency of chocolate and long sleek black hair that tumbled to her waist. Her jersey was tiny and clung to her flat chest and slender hi- wait.

"Sorry to interrupt."

Wait just one goddamn minute. Since when did women have baritones?

"I am Senior Borderline. All freshmen are required to come to Olympus's Amphitheatre for a meeting now. Please follow me."

Sasuke blinked. He was doing that a lot. "On sec." he muttered before stepping back into the room to clean the sleep from his face and to grab his wallet, cell and keys. Stepping back outside he followed the petite male out through the common room to the circular centre of the Sparta household where a few other boys and girls his age were milling about.

"Borderline?" Sasuke muttered to himself- Okay this was just getting ridiculous.

"Yes," came the deep, mild voice. "Upon my arrival here no one could decide if I was male or female. It was decided that I was on the halfway point."

It was dark out and Sasuke inhaled the sweet perfumed night air as he and the other freshmen followed the brunette through a lantern lit winding path of stone to what seemed like the very back of the residency hall. To Sasuke's surprise there was a gigantic field situated behind the Student Services building and ringing it were marble stone seats that climbed up like an old Greek theatre and gleamed a ghostly white in the night. A raised, purple banner stranded platform stood at one end and milling upon it was a large group of red shirted seniors. Sasuke recognised Wolfhound and Hammerhead but Storm and Nej- oh wait- _Vision-_were missing.

Putting himself at the very back of the growing group of newcomers Sasuke observed.

More freshmen poured into the clearing and began the age old dance of introductions and hob nobbing. Sasuke snorted at the group of vapid looking girls who were gushing to each other about each girls Prada this or Chanel that. A few feet away from him a chubby man munched loudly- mouth closed thank god- on a bag of chips. The perfumed air around him trembled as a low, deep horn blow washed over the milling students and silenced them.

The mingling of seniors cleared and from the middle of the group stepped the kind of alpha male that immediately pissed Sasuke off from sheer principle. Run of the mill, tall, muscled, gym junkhead with hair out of a peroxide bottle and teeth from a Colgate Ad.

"Greetings unsuspecting minio-"

Somebody elbowed him in the side and the blond grinned. "I mean- Welcome to Olympus Freshmen! For the next four years this hall will be your home, the girls and guys next you will become your family and we take care of each other here- don't dispute that. It's a great honour being an Olympian- our grades are the best, our parties are the craziest, our real world contacts are more than sand on the ocean and you will benefit from all this."

The blond's congenial grin faded though and was replaced by a scowl.

"But not yet." He growled lowly, lips thinning into a sinister smirk.

Sasuke's back stiffened as the atmosphere in the amphitheatre changed radically. The overly friendly seniors all transformed, their postures went as rigid as bone and their eyes growing cold and haughty.

"You haven't earned it yet" the blond continued "-not a single one of you. And until you do, not one of you here is considered an Olympian. So you paid the tuition- congratulations; you have a bankbook- so do I. So you think you're smart- well so is everybody else around you who passed the entrance exam with a 1600. Your daddy's the King of England- well maybe Oxford is a better choice for you- we don't drink much Earl Grey here."

Snort broke out from the group of now militaristic looking students behind the blond.

"The next two weeks of Orientation will break you- I can promise you that. You'll be tested, tried and fucked with. You won't get much sleep, you won't have any peace and we won't help you. Each of you will be present on this field at four am every morning dressed in sports gear and ready."

Sasuke watched shocked as seniors began stepping down from the podium and began handing out small canvas bags.

"Inside those bags are vitamins, joint wraps, antiseptic cream, pain killers, and an alert whistle-only to be used in the most extreme circumstances of body paralysis you understand." The blond grinned cheerfully.

Sasuke wordlessly took his from Wolfhound and continued to stare incredulously at what was unfolding before him.

"And before you begin whining- yes this is legal, yes its tradition, and yes your pain will be ignored. If you can't follow the same trials your parents and grandparents went through then you don't deserve the name of Olympian- we're better than everyone else for a reason and you will uphold that or remain a mortal for the rest of your life."

The blonds face lit up with unholy glee. "Oh that reminds me- we don't care what your names are- you will only be addressed as '_mortal'_ since you haven't achieve god status yet. The seniors will introduce themselves once and you will address us in the same manner. Brothers- your names please."

Neji stepped forward. "I am Senior Vision."

A boy with a hideous bowl cut stepped forward. "I am Senior Green Beast."

A homicidal redhead looked up and glared. "I am Senior Sand Demon."

Sasuke watched in horror as Itachi stepped forward. "I-" he stated softly, dangerously, "am Senior Red Eye."

And so it went. The names were varied, stretching the gamut from frightening to almost ridiculous. Names were everything from "Locksmith", "Tetris," "Lotus," and "Dragon" to things like "Vodka," "Ice Storm", "Santa", and even "Viagra", each one accompanied by an honorary 'Senior' before it.

Sasuke felt like he was in an alternate universe. None of this could even possibly be real or sane. It slammed home when twelve of the seniors who hadn't spoken separated themselves from the pack. They were different Sasuke realized- their red jerseys edged with black and gold and a wreath of gold laurels embroidered on the right breast.

A pale girl obviously related to Neji smiled. "I am Super Senior Artemis, Hall Treasurer."

A red head with a malicious grin and covered in black facial tribals smirked. "I am Super Senior Ares- Hall Entertainment Coordinator."

Next was an inhumanly large boy of mixed heritage from the looks of his tan skin. His thick brown hair covered half his face and the edges of a Hawaiian print shirt were visible from the ends of his jersey. "I am Super Senior Hephaestus- Hall Environmental Coordinator." He stated quietly.

A brown haired boy with as much motivation as a slab of dead meat sighed next. "I am Super Senior Morpheus- Hall Public Relations Coordinator."

"Hermes," "Prometheus," "Nike", "Athena" soon followed.

A towering dark skinned male with a head of pure white hair turned crystalline blue eyes on them. "I am Super Senior Triton- Hall Sports Coordinator."

A beast of a boy stepped forward next. "I am super Senior Cerberus- Hall Medical Consultant- ."

The second to last was a girl with short dark hair. "I am Super Senior Hera- Hall Secretary."

The final to speak was the blond who had spoken first. His voice was low and deep almost like a growl and against his will Sasuke found a shudder crawling up his spine.

"And I am Super Senior Apollo- Hall Chairperson. Pleased to meet you silly mortals."

Silence reigned.

Triton stepped forward, his ice blue eyes blazing like fey fire. "At four am tomorrow all of you will assemble in sports clothes and suitable exercise shoes here in the colleseum to face lines. You will be tested on the contents of your Olympian handbook and you will be named. Lateness, laziness and straggling will be severely dealt with. Do **not** come unto my lines unbathed- mortals reek enough as it is- do **not** come unto my lines improperly dressed. Do not speak without permission, do not breathe without permission and if you _dare_ stay in your dorm then I suggest you not bother unpacking."

The other's full lips curled for a moment. "Now trot off to bed like good little cannon fodder and get what rest you can. I can promise you that you'll be needing it."

With that same smirk mirrored on all their faced the red clad seniors vacated the field and left a gathering of shocked, confused and vaguely terrified freshmen. Sasuke watched half entranced and half horrified as Triton wrapped a dark arm around his brother's shoulder's and a small smirk flitter across Itachi's face. The Blond chairperson was the last to leave the stage, his arctic blue eyes skimming slowly over the gathering. There was a second- brief and inconsequential in the space of time- but eternally long all the same, when those ice chips bored into Sasuke's fathomless dark ones.

Something sharp edged and freezing sliced across Sasuke's belly and was gone in an instant- just as soon as those eyes turned away and the blond left.

"...What... the **_fuck_** was that?" a strangled voice squeaked to his left. The Uchiha turned to eye the new boy and found a wild headed hazel eyed boy that reminded him too much of Wolfhound for comfort.

"A wake up call apparently." Sasuke murmured annoyed. The other male eyed him.

"Names Inuzuka Kiba- what's yours?"

"Uchiha Sasuke...Are you related to Wolfhound?"

The other scuffed his foot and looked down briefly. "Yeah- he's my cousin Akamaru but he said I can't call him that when I'm here."

"Hn." Sasuke replied, turning back to survey the group of people who were now finally beginning to react. Some were angry most were just shocked.

"Well," The Uchiha thought to himself as he turned back towards Sparta. "It begins."

* * *

><p>AN: I know that the majority of you think this is insane and that shit like this doesn't happen in college. You're wrong. You're DEAD wrong. I lived through it- my fellow Inductees lived through it and I ask that all the people who had pledged Greek before to back me up here. This is just the introduction and there is more- a shit tonne more to come.

This fic is old though, and though somewhat incomplete I decided to just post it and work on it as I go along. Approximately 5 chapters in length and 10 000 words each.

New Chapter of Dearly Beloved to be up soon.

Ciao-

-Cereal


End file.
